Joyeux 22 octobre
by youte
Summary: Oneshot. Officiellement un jour comme les autres. Un 22 octobre solitaire, dernier d'une longue série. Mais ce dix-septième 22 octobre sera différent, même si Minako Aino l'ignore. léger Rei/Minako


_**PGSM**_

**Joyeux 22 octobre**

_Par Youte_

Minako Aino, suivant la personne à laquelle vous posiez la question, était tout un tas de personnes différentes, elle incarnait bien des choses diverses. Minako Aino, ou Sailor Vénus comme elle avait été connue passé un temps, était pourtant, malgré tout son palmarès, une toute jeune femme. Une fille.

Trop mâture, ayant grandi trop vite, et ayant passé des années en se sentant terriblement seule et différente, Minako Aino n'était plus la fille de personne depuis bien longtemps, n'avait jamais été cousine ou sœur, d'ailleurs, mais depuis peu, elle était…

Elle était Minako.

Juste Minako.

L'amie, la leader trop têtue qui avait été jusqu'à la mort pour son devoir et par crainte de la vie et de la fin, le sœur d'armes, la fille mystérieuse et un peu trop distante, la protégée, la charge, la complice, l'idole… et encore bien d'autres choses que Minako _adorait_ être.

Parce que ces choses-là, elle les était pour les personnes qui comptaient, et mieux, pour les personnes pour lesquelles_ elle_, Minako, comptait. Pour son Manager et tuteur. Pour Artémis. Pour Luna. Et pour quatre filles exceptionnelles.

Et Minako aimait la personne qu'elle était grâce à ses amies, la fille qu'elle devenait à travers leurs regards. Grâce à Usagi, à Makoto, à Ami.

A Reiko.

Rei Hino, sa meilleure amie malgré leur relation étrange, intense, déroutante, passionnante.

Rei Hino, son égale, défiante, intelligente, touchante, forte, passionnée, altruiste jusqu'au bout des ongles, digne, fière.

Rei Hino, que Minako ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête en cette fin d'après-midi du 22 octobre, alors qu'elle était seule à observer le soleil couchant, là, debout sur le balcon de la suite luxueuse de cet hôtel de Tokyo dans lequel elle vivait, un hôtel qui était impersonnel, confortable et froid comme elle le souhaitait.

Artémis était avec Luna, chez Usagi. Il ne serait sans doute jamais parti si Minako avait pu être honnête avec lui au moins une fois durant les cinq années qu'ils avaient partagées, si la vérité sur cette date avait un jour réussi à passer ses lèvres. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle ne lui avait pas avouées, tellement de choses qu'elle n'avait jamais confiées à quiconque.

Pas à son Manager. Certainement pas aux journalistes ou à ses fans. A personne.

Artémis lui en voudrait. Ou du moins, il serait un peu vexé de ce mensonge.

Minako s'en sentait coupable. Malgré les années, elle n'avait pas appris à réellement faire confiance, pas désappris à vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus du cou, avec un compte à rebours au cœur et la mort à l'esprit. Malgré le temps passant, elle restait au fond d'elle cette petite orpheline fragile et malade, toujours lumineuse et souriante, mais terrifiée à l'idée de laisser les gens la voir, l'approcher, l'aimer, terrifiée par les cauchemars, la mort, la vie.

Malgré les migraines et les vertiges occasionnels, malgré un traitement léger, Minako allait bien. Elle allait devenir adulte, était proche de l'être. Elle vieillirait, avait cessé de grandir, elle vivrait. Mais elle ne s'y était toujours pas faite. On ne vivait pas des années en voyant la mort arriver sans oublier comment penser à long terme, comment songer à soi, à des projets, comment tout simplement vivre et oublier les pressions, les règles, le travail, les heures passant et filant si rapidement, retirant tout espoir.

Comment oublier les souvenirs ? Comment tout changer, accepter ?

Rei essayait de la guider, Minako en avait conscience. Tout ce qu'elle avait réappris, sur l'amitié, sur les rires, sur la confiance, sur l'insouciance, sur l'innocence, Minako le devait à Rei.

Et Minako Aino détestait avoir des dettes. Elle savait bien, en silence, qu'elle avait une immense dette envers Rei qui avait tant lutté pour sa vie, alors que Minako aurait dû être celle à se soucier de sa propre existence. Malgré ce qu'elle avait sans doute apporté dans leur amitié et à l'autre jeune fille, Minako avait toujours une dette envers Rei.

C'était exaspérant.

Bon, sa fierté était peut-être mal placée, mais c'était ainsi. C'était vraiment frustrant.

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

Un jour, elle trouverait le moyen d'effacer ses comptes. Elle aimait ne rien devoir à personne, aimait se sentir invulnérable, indépendante. Et elle n'aimait _vraiment_ pas avoir une telle dette, encore moins envers sa meilleure amie.

On frappa à sa porte. Contrariée, espérant que Sugao n'avait pas soudain décidé de bannir cet unique jour de congé que Minako avait toujours maintenu, elle alla ouvrir la porte prudemment, mais ce fut le regard de Rei qu'elle rencontra. Surprise, elle haussa un sourcil.

« Reiko ? On devait se voir ? »

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel et entra.

« Toi et ton agenda ! Je suis venue spontanément. »

« Et pourquoi es-tu venue _spontanément _? » rétorqua Minako sur le même ton neutre empli d'un mélange de défiance et d'espièglerie.

Rei haussa un sourcil, l'observa calmement. Minako adorait et haïssait lorsque Rei prenait cette expression, lorsqu'elle la sondait ainsi. Adorait, pour les sensations délicieuses qui parcouraient son corps dès que Rei posait son merveilleux regard sur elle. Haïssait, parce que Rei était la seule qui pouvait la faire se sentir si peu sûre d'elle, si mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » demanda la miko finalement.

Minako haussa les épaules, appréciant discrètement les longs cheveux de son amie, ses vêtements, son corps.

« Rien. »

« Rien ? » interrogea Rei avec une soudaine inquiétude.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul instant où Minako ne faisait rien. Quand elle dormait. Et Rei le savait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour préciser, mais Rei la devança, changeant de nouveau de ton, et de sujet.

« Tu as dîné ? » demanda t-elle, avançant vers son frigo.

« Non. Il est encore tôt, tu sais. »

Elle observa Rei poser la main sur la poignée, hésita à la stopper, ne le fit pas, un sourire se dessinant lentement sur ses lèvres. L'autre fille tira, ouvrit un peu la porte, avant de sursauter et de faire brusquement un pas en arrière. Minako éclata de rire en voyant cette réponse aussi expressive qu'elle pouvait l'espérer. Rei n'était pas du genre à hurler et paniquer.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?! »

L'idole observa Rei prendre prudemment la chose noire qui lui avait sauté à la figure à l'instant même où elle avait ouvert le frigo. Elle fusilla Minako du regard, brandissant l'araignée en plastique d'un air ennuyé.

« C'est quoi, ça ? »

« Une araignée. Une fausse araignée, » répondit Minako, riant toujours doucement, le cœur soudain léger.

Rei leva les yeux au ciel.

« Toi et tes blagues idiotes. Une chose que tes fans ne savent pas, hein. »

Avec un air de dégoût, Rei jeta le jouet sur le canapé plus loin et se tourna de nouveau (prudemment) vers le frigo. Minako haussa les épaules, récupéra l'araignée et l'examina, un sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« C'était pour Artémis. T'en penses quoi ? Tu l'as vue avant qu'elle te saute dessus ? Je n'étais pas certaine du ressort, c'est un nouveau truc que j'ai mis en place il n'y a pas longtemps, mais une fois sur deux il ne fonctionne pas bien. Je ne l'ai pas encore testé sur Artémis. Il faudrait peut-être que j'ajoute un bruit. En général, il panique s'il y a un effet sonore. Alors ? Mars ? »

Elle leva le regard, contrariée de ne pas avoir de réponse, et découvrit Rei qui l'observait, l'air indéfinissable, mais l'amusement, l'incrédulité et l'affection très clairs dans son regard et dans son aura. Minako s'empêcha difficilement de rougir, quelque chose que seule Rei pouvait provoquer, et fit de nouveau mine d'observer l'araignée qu'elle tenait.

« Tu es vraiment bizarre parfois. »

Surprise, Minako releva les yeux vers son amie qui s'était tournée vers le frigo, apparemment ignorante de l'effet provoqué. Mais la chanteuse savait que ce n'était pas le cas, cela faisait partie de leurs jeux quotidiens, de chercher à déstabiliser l'autre. En général, Minako gagnait le plus souvent. Et parfois elle avait la bien étrange et désagréable impression que Rei la laissait prendre le dessus.

Elle observa Rei fouiller dans son frigo, débattant si elle devait céder ou rester silencieuse. Mais elle se trouvait bien trop intriguée, sa curiosité la fit soupirer avant qu'elle ne se décide à poser sa question.

« Comment ça, bizarre ? »

« Cesse de penser à tes fans, » reprocha Rei sans se tourner vers elle.

« Je n'y pense pas ! »

« Menteuse, je suis certaine que tu te demandais déjà si ça jouait sur ton image. »

Rei avait raison, mais Minako ne le lui avouerait jamais bien sûr. Ca faisait pleinement partie de leur relation, de leur dynamique. Et puis la miko ne la laissa pas vraiment réagir, une nouvelle chose étrange dans son comportement du jour.

« Oui, Aino, tu es bizarre et tes fans le savent. Tu parles à ta peluche, tous les journaux le disent. Et crois-moi, tu peux être très étrange. »

« Ce n'est pas moi la plus bizarre des deux. »

« Je suis incomprise, c'est différent. Toi, tu es bizarre. » Rei mit deux bouteilles d'eau, un paquet de gâteaux, des fruits et deux sandwichs dans un sac. Minako l'observa faire en silence, intriguée et seulement à moitié surprise que Rei connaisse aussi bien le contenu de son frigo. « Ne le prends pas mal, ce n'est pas un défaut. »

Minako fronça les sourcils, mécontente d'être ainsi mise à nue dans son inquiétude mais plus intriguée par l'attitude de Rei que par ses dires sur sa possible (et non prouvée) étrangeté. Mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer trop intéressée, alors elle s'appuya contre le canapé, croisa les bras et haussa les épaules.

« Depuis quand me trouves-tu bizarre ? »

« Depuis la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrées, à l'église. »

« Je ne suis pas bizarre. »

« Si. » Rei ferma le frigo et sourit, apparemment amusée par l'expression de Minako ou par sa contrariété ou _quelque chose_. « Ne t'en fais pas, » dit-elle plus doucement, de cette voix chaude et basse que l'idole avait appris à rechercher, à attendre, « c'est adorable. »

Stupéfaite de cette soudaine tournure plus intime initiée pour une fois par Rei, Minako resta bouche bée, un léger rose aux joues, alors que son amie passait devant elle sans rien ajouter. Le cœur battant, la chanteuse suivit Rei du regard jusqu'à la porte et l'observa se tourner vers elle, un sourcil levé de façon interrogative.

« Et bien ? Tu viens ? »

Minako reprit rapidement ses esprits, fortement mécontente de s'être ainsi laissée distraire par un simple adjectif.

« Où ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi tu as dévalisé mon frigo ? »

« Parce qu'on aura faim. Mets des chaussures assez confortables, prends une veste et dépêche-toi. »

« Mais – »

« Maintenant, Vénus, pas dans dix ans ! »

Si Minako n'avait pas été si intriguée, elle se serait sans doute insurgée contre cet ordre. Mais elle s'exécuta rapidement, plus excitée et curieuse qu'elle ne souhaitait s'en rendre compte.

A sa plus grande surprise, une voiture avec chauffeur les attendait en bas, du style que Minako empruntait d'ordinaire, sauf que celle-ci n'était pas conduite par Amachachi, l'assistant de Sugao, ou par Hiro, son fidèle chauffeur.

Elle lança un regard curieux à Rei qui l'ignora, et monta à sa suite dans le véhicule. La voiture démarra tout de suite sans un mot de leur part.

« Un service de ton père ? »

Rei hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, ce qui intrigua encore davantage Minako.

« La preuve de l'évolution de nos relations. »

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Tu verras. »

Minako plissa les yeux.

« Je hais les surprises, tu le sais. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors – »

« Ne t'en fais pas, » rassura Rei d'une voix douce en lui prenant soudain la main. « Tu verras. »

Le contact et l'assurance posée de Rei rendirent une nouvelle fois Minako silencieuse, un exploit que la miko semblait répéter en cette journée. L'idole tourna la tête du côté de la vitre, appréciant silencieusement la peau chaude de Rei contre la sienne, le sentiment doux qui montait en elle comme à chaque fois qu'elles étaient aussi proches, l'impression d'être soudain seule au monde avec son amie, protégée, en paix et aimée pour la personne qu'elle était dans sa totalité.

Elle serra la main de Rei dans la sienne, s'empêchant de sourire de plaisir et de bonheur avec difficulté. Elle avait appris à accepter son état d'adolescente comme les autres, excitée, nerveuse, extasiée, idiotement ravie à l'idée de passer du temps avec son amour secret pas si secret que cela. Au combien ça l'exaspérait, elle était une ado amoureuse et réagissait comme telle dès que Rei était près d'elle.

Mais ce n'était pas si terrible, songea t-elle. Après tout, elle se rattraperait en retrouvant son aplomb et son attitude sérieuse et dirigiste dès qu'elle rentrerait à l'hôtel pour quitter sa peau d'ado et retrouver celle d'idole professionnelle.

Minako eut à peine conscience que le trajet dura un long moment. Ils étaient bien hors de Tokyo, dans la périphérie d'une petite ville plus tranquille, lorsqu'ils se stoppèrent. Mais le simple fait de sentir Rei tout près d'elle et de pouvoir tenir sa main aussi longtemps… Elle aurait aimé qu'ils roulent pendant des heures encore.

« Viens. »

Rei lâcha sa main, et Minako frissonna un instant, avant de l'imiter et de descendre de voiture. Elle rejoignit Rei, enfila une casquette et la suivit à travers deux rues sans un mot. Beaucoup de voitures étaient garées un peu partout, et les gens allaient et venaient, très nombreux, alors même que la nuit tombait. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle comprit que Rei l'emmenait à une manifestation ou un festival quelconque.

Elle se rapprocha rapidement de Rei, soudain inquiète à l'idée d'être au milieu d'une foule qui pourrait la reconnaître sans qu'aucun garde du corps ne soit là pour les sortir de là, mais son amie lui sourit tranquillement et secoua la tête.

« Ne t'en fais pas. »

Et Minako, si elle ne se sentit pas tout à fait rassurée, se détendit néanmoins.

Elles suivirent lentement le flot de gens jusqu'en bordure de la banlieue, où une foule semblait s'être rassemblée dans un champ d'herbe. Rei saisit doucement le bras de Minako pour l'entraîner sur un côté.

« Non. Viens, par là. »

« Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? »

« Pourquoi, tu avais quelque chose à faire ? » sourit Rei.

Minako continua à la suivre, fusillant son dos du regard malgré tout. Bien sûr que non, elle n'avait rien à faire ce soir. Et Rei semblait le savoir pertinemment. Minako n'aimait pas ça. Du tout. Elle haïssait ne pas être au contrôle, et haïssait les surprises. Et bien sûr Rei en avait parfaitement conscience, et s'en amusait.

Elles passèrent par-dessus un petit muret bordant la route et grimpèrent une petite colline pour arriver en haut. Elle surplombait le champ où des centaines de personnes s'étaient rassemblées. Certaines, qui attendaient sans doute depuis des heures, s'étaient assises sur des couvertures et discutaient tranquillement, d'autres étaient debout, chahutant bruyamment. Un grondement sourd et chargé d'excitation et d'impatience provenait de la foule. Minako connaissait cette ambiance, ces sentiments. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'observer la scène installée au bout du terrain, de voir le staff s'agiter ou d'entendre la douce musique de fond pour comprendre. C'était un univers qui vivait en elle, à travers elle, qui l'avait vue en partie grandir.

Stupéfaite, incrédule, ravie, elle se tourna brusquement vers Rei, ne pouvant empêcher son grand sourire de s'afficher sur son visage, son rire joyeux et extatique de passer ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as emmenée à un concert ?! » s'exclama t-elle, sautillant à la manière d'Usagi quand Mamoru lui avait promis deux desserts au restaurant la semaine passée.

Rei sourit.

« Apparemment. »

Plus excitée qu'elle ne l'avait été en bien longtemps, émerveillée et heureuse comme une enfant, Minako se tourna de nouveau vers le champ à présent éclairé par les spots de la scène toujours cachée par un sombre rideau. D'autres gens avaient, comme Rei, fait le choix de ne pas descendre rejoindre la foule et s'étaient installés tranquillement de part et d'autre de la colline, souhaitant être tranquilles, aucunement bousculés, et profiter tranquillement du spectacle et de la musique. Même s'ils ne verraient les chanteurs que par l'écran géant fixé sur un côté de la scène en raison de la distance, ils préféraient être un minimum isolés et en paix.

Rei haïssait les aléas de la foule et être ainsi dans l'ombre sans personne directement à côté d'elles permettrait sans doute à Minako de garder son anonymat et d'ainsi profiter du concert sereinement.

Même si elle l'avait souhaité, l'idole n'aurait aucunement pu restreindre sa joie et son excitation alors qu'elle s'asseyait près de Rei sur la couverture qu'elle venait d'installer. Elle observa la miko, son sourire lumineux toujours présent, jusqu'à ce que Rei soupire et tourne la tête vers elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-elle, faussement ennuyée.

Minako secoua la tête, secouant ses pieds sur la couverture comme une gosse de six ans.

« Rien ! »

C'était sa première fois. Son premier concert. En tant que spectatrice, bien entendu. Enfant, à l'orphelinat, personne ne l'avait jamais emmenée voir quoi que ce soit, ou emmenée où que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Et depuis quelques années elle était trop célèbre pour risquer de s'aventurer dans de telles manifestations au risque d'être reconnue et de ne pas être laissée en paix.

Minako avait toujours été fan de musique. Plus jeune, elle avait adoré regarder les émissions à la télé, toutes ces stars, musiciens, chanteurs, les concerts, les clips. Aller voir un spectacle avait été un de ses rêves (impossibles) de gosse, et elle n'avait jamais pensé être celle sur scène quelques courtes années plus tard.

Elle l'avait mentionné aux filles, lorsque, après avoir été à un des concerts de Minako, Usagi et les filles l'avaient rejointe en coulisses. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi les gens hurlaient comme ça avant que le rideau se lève bien que c'était amusant, ni pourquoi ils semblaient toujours si excités après le spectacle alors que c'était terminé. Face à la surprise de ses amies, elle avait bien dû leur avouer qu'elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée membre d'un public.

Personne n'avait relevé la question sur le moment. Mais c'était tout Rei de faire cela soudain, sans prévenir, quelques mois plus tard.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les concerts. Sauf les miens, bien sûr, » remarqua Minako tranquillement, ne pouvant toujours pas garder la joie loin de son ton. Elle n'essaya même pas.

Rei haussa les épaules, lui tendant un sandwich.

« J'ai dit que je n'aimais pas la foule. »

« Tu adores la musique, » accusa Minako avec un sourire, acceptant la nourriture.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Vénus. »

« Oh, mais je sais ce que je dis. »

« Tu es folle. »

« C'est ça. Ooooh ! Ca commence ! »

Les gens s'agitaient, criaient le nom du groupe alors même que les premières notes du morceau d'ouverture retentissaient, le rideau s'ouvrit brusquement, quelques effets spéciaux accentuèrent le spectacle. Minako s'empêcha difficilement de pousser un autre cri de joie enfantin en reconnaissant le nom et la production de l'un de ses groupes favoris, peu connu ou commercialisé. Comment Rei savait-elle… ?

« Je peux crier ? » demanda Minako, amusée de voir Rei paraître si sérieuse malgré l'excitation les entourant. Elle dut presque hurler pour se faire entendre.

Rei haussa les épaules, et ses yeux brillaient d'amusement, d'affection et de tranquillité.

« Si tu veux. »

Alors Minako le fit, et scanda avec l'ensemble du public le nom des chanteurs, et ce jusqu'à ce que le leader du groupe commence le premier couplet.

Rei grimaça lorsqu'elle se tut, et malgré le ton bas de sa plainte, son amie la capta sans problème.

« Kami, tu as plus de voix que lorsque tu chantes. »

Minako ne s'en formalisa pas.

Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi ses fans aimaient tant crier son nom juste avant qu'elle entre sur scène.

Elle se sentit soudain un brin plus normale, un brin plus ordinaire, un brin plus… humaine.

_

« C'était super ! » s'extasia Minako, sautillant près de Rei qui marchait tranquillement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elles suivaient le reste de la foule pour retourner à la voiture qui devait les attendre. Minako ne s'inquiétait plus d'être reconnue. Les gens ne faisaient aucunement attention à tous les autres autour d'eux, et les ombres de la nuit la protégeaient. Et puis elle avait l'esprit empli de quelques unes de ses chansons préférées et ne paraissait pas pouvoir se calmer.

« C'était même grandiose ! Génialissime ! »

Rei ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Du calme, soldat, ou je vais finir par croire que tu reconnais leur supériorité. »

« Supériorité ? Je les adore, mais _je_ suis la meilleure, et tu as intérêt à t'en souvenir, Hino ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui. »

« Alors, eux ou moi ? »

« Tu es vraiment trop compétitive parfois, tu sais ça ? »

« Venant de toi, tu sais… ! La voiture est là ! »

« J'ai vu, » acquiesça Rei en riant face à ses antiques.

Minako sauta presque à l'intérieur. Elle se sentait légère, joyeuse, innocente. Elle avait tout oublié l'espace d'une heure et demie, tout, y compris la date, tout, sauf Rei.

La voiture démarra. Rei soupira, croisa les bras contre elle. Malgré le mois de novembre approchant, il faisait encore bon, mais la Senshi du feu n'appréciait pas vraiment l'arrivée de l'hiver.

Minako laissa passer quelques temps, en silence, son excitation retombant peu à peu pour laisser place à un bonheur diffus.

Rei lui avait fait une surprise. Rei l'avait emmenée à un concert. Rei…

Encore une de leurs sorties qui auraient aisément pu passer pour des rendez-vous galants aux yeux de personnes extérieures. Minako le savait. Rei le savait. Et elles savaient que l'autre le savait. Mais elles n'en disaient rien, car comme plusieurs sujets (non définis), ce fait se contentait amplement des silences. Ces silences lourds de sens et porteurs de tant de significations connues d'elles seules.

Minako ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle ne savait que dire, ou même comment. Elle espérait que ses actions parleraient pour elle, comme souvent, et que Rei saurait les lire, comme toujours.

Ils arrivèrent à son hôtel, et Rei la raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte, une chose qu'elles faisaient toutes les deux naturellement lorsqu'elles sortaient et que l'une déposait l'autre. Parce qu'elles étaient aussi protectrices et possessives l'une que l'autre. Minako ouvrit et entra dans sa suite. Rei la suivit à l'intérieur et resta à l'entrée, juste devant la porte à présent close.

« Merci, » dit doucement Minako, avec un sourire qui devait sans aucun doute briller dans ses yeux, « c'était génial. »

« Ah ? Je n'avais _vraiment_ pas remarqué que tu t'étais amusée. »

« Mars ! »

« Quoi ? Mes tympans ne sont pas près de s'en remettre ! Tu es presque pire qu'Usagi, qui l'aurait cru ! Eh, je pourrais ruiner ta réputation. »

« Et moi, la tienne. Quelle intéressante situation, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. »

Elles se défièrent un instant du regard, avant de sourire puis de rire de leur comportement. Rei secoua la tête, une douce expression au visage.

« Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai cours demain matin. »

« Oh, oui, ok. »

Rei lui sourit et ouvrit la porte mais Minako la rejoignit rapidement, ressentant soudain le besoin d'être près d'elle, de sentir son parfum, sa chaleur, de garder sa présence dans la pièce.

« Reiko ? »

« Quoi ? »

Rei se retourna pour trouver Minako tout près d'elle. Elle n'en fut pas surprise. Minako savait qu'à présent, il fallait vraiment être doué ou avoir de la chance pour surprendre celle qui était au fond d'elle Sailor Mars et qui pouvait sentir les auras.

Minako hésita, avant de se lancer doucement, dans un inhabituel murmure peu assuré qu'elle détesta d'emblée.

« Pourquoi… ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Minako plissa les yeux. Rei ne lui faciliterait pas les choses, bien entendu. Minako avait bien souvent fait pareil.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmenée à ce concert ce soir ? »

« Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'une raison ? »

« Tu en avais une. »

C'était une de ces affirmations soufflées par ses propres dons que Rei ne pouvait dénier. Minako haussa un sourcil, la poussa à lui répondre par un simple regard. Et pourtant elle se trouvait soudainement anxieuse de ce que Rei pourrait lui dire.

La miko haussa les épaules.

« Je savais qu'ils faisaient ce concert de plein air gratuit ce soir parce que deux de mes camarades sont fans et en parlaient. Je sais quels groupes tu aimes parce que lorsque tu classes ton immense collection d'albums tu places toujours tes préférés en haut à gauche. Et je savais que tu serais là aujourd'hui. Seule. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors je ne voulais pas que tu sois seule encore cette année. »

« Q…quoi ? Comment ça ? »

« Joyeux anniversaire, Minako. »

Le cœur de Minako se serra presque douloureusement. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour empêcher l'humidité de s'y installer. Elle était surprise, et elle ne l'était pas.

« Mon anniversaire, c'est le 14 septembre. »

Rei ne perdit rien de son air calme et doux, un petit sourire dans son regard attentif, chaleureux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est ce que dit ton site internet, et ce n'est pas très élégant de mentir ainsi à tant de gens, de les laisser t'offrir des présents et te souhaiter une bonne fête sur un faux prétexte. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les anniversaires, alors joyeux 22 octobre, si tu préfères, » sourit gentiment Rei.

Minako ne sut que penser. La seule personne qui savait que le 14 septembre était une date erronée était son manager, mais il était celui à avoir consenti au mensonge. Artémis (comme à présent les filles) était prévenu qu'elle détestait les anniversaires et ne voulait surtout pas qu'il le lui fête, ce qui au moins lui permettait de ne pas avoir à tenir un rôle face à ses proches durant cet anniversaire fictif.

Elle ne savait pas comment Rei avait eu connaissance de son mensonge, et encore moins comment elle avait appris sa véritable date de naissance. Elle ne savait pas non plus si Rei savait pourquoi Minako avait menti, pourquoi elle avait tant et si longtemps souhaité être seule en cette journée, que personne ne lui rappelle ses sombres souvenirs d'enfance.

Mais la réalité, c'était qu'elle avait dix-sept ans aujourd'hui, et que sa meilleure amie le savait, et qu'elle l'avait emmenée voir son premier concert. Pour être avec elle. Pour lui faire plaisir. Pour célébrer le jour où elle était née.

« Depuis quand tu sais ? » demanda t-elle doucement.

« Ca a de l'importance ? »

« … non. Je… » Minako secoua la tête. « Merci, pour le concert. C'était… un cadeau parfait. »

Rei sourit et hocha la tête alors que Minako se rendait soudain compte que c'était le premier véritable cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle recevait depuis très longtemps. Le premier anniversaire où elle s'amusait et se sentait bien.

Rei avait dû la saluer parce qu'elle se tournait de nouveau pour partir. Minako, le ventre soudain serré à l'idée de se retrouver toute seule dans cette suite d'hôtel _trop _impersonnelle qui lui paraissait brusquement _trop _froide, attrapa sa main dans un réflexe, la serra.

« Attends. »

« Quoi ? »

« … Tu peux… rester ? Pour dormir ? »

Rei sonda son regard, et Minako ne chercha pas à cacher sa vulnérabilité à cet instant. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle laissa tomber les apparences, les nombreux masques, l'assurance, l'arrogance.

Elle laissa Rei la voir réellement, même si elle savait que l'autre fille avait toujours su la lire malgré les carapaces. Malgré sa crainte, malgré son hésitation, elle voulait que Rei _comprenne_.

« Je vais prévenir le chauffeur, » annonça finalement Rei d'une voix douce, son regard chaleureux, une étincelle de confirmation au fond des yeux.

Plus soulagée qu'elle ne l'aurait songé, Minako sourit et la lâcha doucement. Mais avant que Rei ne quitte la suite, l'idole se rapprocha d'elle et déposa un baiser juste au coin de ses lèvres. Elle laissa le doux contact durer quelques secondes avant de se décaler.

« Merci, » souffla t-elle doucement.

Légèrement rouge, Rei hocha la tête et partit dans le couloir.

Minako resta là, ses doigts effleurant doucement ses lèvres, souriante, extatique.

Bonheur et paix l'envahirent doucement et, alors qu'elle attendait que Rei remonte, elle comprit brusquement qu'elle avait une nouvelle dette envers son amie.

Et que finalement, avoir des dettes n'était pas si grave, tant que la personne envers laquelle elle était redevable se trouvait être Rei Hino.

Elle soupira doucement, lentement, tranquillement, savoura le fait qu'elle avait dix-sept ans, qu'elle était arrivée à dix-sept ans malgré la maladie et les combats, et qu'elle venait de passer un super anniversaire, un vrai anniversaire, ou presque.

Et se demanda s'il serait le premier d'une longue série, et si oui, si son souvenir serait un jour surpassé par un autre.

_Joyeux 22 octobre._

_Joyeux anniversaire._

L'idée n'avait jamais eu autant de potentiel.

___


End file.
